warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Asimov the Wanderer
"In every one of his incarnations, Asimov is a wild, freedom-loving spirit who resists authority and oppression whereever he sees it. He is very intelligent and wise from his countless experiences. He is beloved by his followers, who would gladly give thier lives for him." '' Is this guy Tom Bombadil? Totalimmortal 22:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Fuck yeah. 22:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Please elaborate as to why you consider this article to be NCF. --Lither My talk My wiki 22:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do. Your servant, Gobba42 23:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Soul Sharks? I am your master! At your service. 16:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yep. This guy is a crazy mofo. Your servant, Gobba42 16:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) For one how could a Warp being claim a son? Warp entities are usually born from the raw emotions, ideas and imagination of mortal creature, often at random. I am of course speaking of those creatures that are not Daemonic in origin. The concept of a son would probably not occur to such creatures. Also, if you want to improve this guy you ought to Grimdark him up a little. I am not saying that he has to be a miserable, brooding guy, but his story and personality are a little too lighthearted for this setting. I am your master! At your service. 16:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure the wears of the revolution will make him grim. What do you suggest? And in the warp, anything is possible. Your servant, Gobba42 04:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That's true. Also I would like to point out that pretty much all Warp Entities are hostile. I am not saying that there cannot be decent Warp entities, but the vast majority are violent due to the havoc caused by the war in heaven, amnd the dominance of darker emotions and ideas in the current physical plain. As far as making him darker, I would suggests a few mistakes or bad acts. A being as powerful as him couldn't go through life without hurting someone. He could inadvertantly done something with the best of intentions and still caused pain. Basically add some suffering. I am your master! At your service. 05:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) If you'd add some of your characters to his story, we could work something out. Your servant, Gobba42 05:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We ould have to work out some kinks first. By the way i noticed that you were trying to make a connection with Karlees Navarre. I wouldn't bother Jochanon almost never shows up on the site anymore. I am your master! At your service. 05:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bloody shame. Looks like he made an amazing storyline before he peaced out. So what should I work on? Your servant, Gobba42 14:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I f I may make a few suggestions. I would remove the part about the Warp Sharks. It seems kind of corny, and I really don't know how they would suddenly become close in the middle of a fight to the death. The second thing I would like to address is the immortality. Hvaing a character that can reincarnate is an interesting idea, but he is a good guy. That kind of immortality is a great thing for villains, after all it bring the promise of an enemy that will keep coming back to menace you, but it doesn't work that well with heroic characters. They need the threat of a permanent death, or at least a horrible fate looming over them to add risk, and make their acts mean something. Lastly I think you need to make a permanent enemy for this guy, maybe a few. A foe that will continue to menace him, and make his life hard. A couple of good ideas would be an Inquisitor that views him as a heretic or Warp Entity, and seeks his destruction. Another one would be a powerful Daemon that wants to claim his soul. Either way you can't lose. I am your master! At your service. 14:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify i wasn't meaning that you should remove the reincarnation thing. I simply think the character would benefit from you adding some condition or method that would render him permanently dead if it were to occur. I am your master! At your service. 14:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Any suggestions? Your servant, Gobba42 15:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ''Now, only a Psyker or Daemon could put him to rest. How is this, supah? Your servant, Gobba42 15:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Its certainly an improvement. Now you can put him in proper danger, and that will make for better stories. I am your master! At your service. 15:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Any other suggestions? Your servant, Gobba42 16:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Well... he has Elijah Morgan on his trail. Would you like to add anyone else? Your servant, Gobba42 18:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I'll work on that. Your servant, Gobba42 19:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) May I do a little reorganizing of the page Gobba? I am your master! At your service. 02:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How so? Your servant, Gobba42 02:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I am just going to arrange the sections to be more neat, and I'll add an Abilities and Traits section for you to describe his attributes to readers. I am your master! At your service. 03:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, sounds good. 12:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Gobba. I don't know why the picture is doing that. I'll try to fix it. I am your master! At your service. 15:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) There! All better. I am your master! At your service. 15:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir. I'll see what I can do. Any other articles you'd like to comment on? Your servant, Gobba42 16:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll make a seperate page for his revolution. Your servant, Gobba42 18:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) 1: Space Jesus/Buddha? Reincarnation? No, just no. 2: Space Sharks? Dire Wolves? No. 3: Entire Tzeentch cult beaten by a single being? 4: Adopted by Warp beings? No. Create your own stuff, don't steal religious stuff, less NCF. Please, for the sake of everyone, no more of this. Imposter101 21:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 2, and 4 are a sketchy, I'll admit, but reincarnation is totally canon. Look at the shamans that created the Emperor. And 40k is an entire setting basedo n modified real world concepts, many of them religious. The personality cult of the Emperor has been seen in many cultures, for instance. Your servant, Gobba42 11:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Gobba, just because there is ONE instance of ONE character being born by reincarnation (the most powerful human of all time) does not make it "totally canon". That's like saying Jesus and Lazarus came back to life, SO EVERYONE OBVIOUSLY CAN. Or Usain Bolt can run at nearly 12m/s so ANYONE can. Seriously. This article is just NCF and largely makes little or no sense. Cal XDMy Talk 13:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I thought the shamans who created the Emperor were constantly reincarnated after their deaths. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Cal, Imposter your points are valid, but could you try not to yell at Gobba? It just makes a hostile environment, and opens other articles and Users to this form of reproach. I am your master! At your service. 13:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Gobba He's Buddha. Seriously? This is 40,000, a Grim future, please, this destroys the felling of 40K in every way. --Imposter101 14:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Are you trying to offend some person/denomination/group with the article? Now don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure you made this article with the intention of making it proper, but the whole zealous religious theme just doesn't fit with WH40k. Even I'm offended by it. Please try and be more careful when you try and write articles that base themselves of real-world religion. I'm not saying that I believe in such things, but some people do. Space Jesus? Just no. Sorry about all the criticism yer taking right now. P.S. A Gospel? -___- --All is Dust! My Talk 08:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC)